happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Potty Mouth
Pott Mouth is an episode of HTFF. This episode introduces Gator, the man-eating alligator who lives in the sewers. Roles Starring * Gator * Plunger Featuring * Double A * Lumpy * Petunia Appearances * Snooty and Cranky * Pop * Cub Plot Double A looks for some "bling" at a jewellery store in the mall. Snooty, and a reluctant Cranky, also happen to be there. Cranky gets mad at AA for hitting on Snooty. AA responds to him by cursing, which a nearby Pop hears before covering Cub's ears. Lumpy, the manager, ends the fight by dragging off AA. Meanwhile below ground, Plunger takes a nap in the sewers. He is awakened by loud noises. Investigating the source, he stumbles upon Gator, who is rooting around for food while putting scraps into pipes. Plunger tells him he shouldn't be doing that. Since Gator is hungry, he lunges at the turtle plumber in an attempt to eat him. But his shell makes it impossible. Lumpy leaves AA to clean a bathroom as punishment. As he walks off, Petunia comes to him with urgent news. She tells Lumpy that all the toilets have backed up, likely a result of Gator's actions. The two enter the next bathroom, where Lumpy decides to fix a toilet himself. He uses a mop as a toilet plunger since he couldn't find an actual toilet plunger. Gator is shown to be directly underneath the mall sewage system, as the gunk Lumpy is plunging comes out of a pipe. Gator squeezes into the pipe and crawls all the way up. Petunia thanks Lumpy and he lets her have privacy. But shorty after, he hears her screaming. He opens the bathroom stall to find Petunia being dragged into the toilet bowl, being eaten by Gator. Not wanting to risk his safety, Lumpy calls Plunger to fix the rest of the toilets. In the other bathroom, AA complains about his predicament, when he hears a gurgling sound coming from one of the toilets. Gator pokes his head out and bites off AA's snout. Plunger arrives and uses one of his tools to fix the pipes. The pipe system is instantly cleared, so Lumpy celebrates with a flush. This leads Gator to be pulled into the pipes and ripped apart. Pieces of him shoot out of the toilet nearest to Plunger and Lumpy, the latter being decapitated by Gator's severed jaw. Gator's skin, in the form of a purse, comes out of a sink, which Snooty sees and decides to take home. Later, AA tries to rap, but is unable to do so because he lost his mouth. So he throws his microphone on the ground and storms off. Plunger continues to fix the pipes, when he discovers AA's snout inside one of them. Deaths # Petunia is eaten by Gator. # Gator is ripped apart in the pipes. # Lumpy is decapitated by Gator's jaws. Trivia * The title is a term to describe someone who swears a lot, which AA did in the beginning. It also references Gator himself. * The episode was originally starring Double A. Gator was added and was made the star along with Plumber. * After All Croaked Up, this is the second episode where AA survives. Category:Season 68 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes